Jag är den som skulle ha dött
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Fai är den som borde ha dött, han ingen annan. Men i stället lever han ett liv som inte borde vara hans. Kan han förstå att det är värt att leva? Kan Kurogane få honom att förstå att livet är något vackert eller är Fai utan räddning?
1. Släck efter dig Kuro-sama

Det skulle varit han som föll ner, det var han som skulle dött. Varför hade han blivit skonad? För att få leva ett liv som han inte var värd? För att tvingas bli plågad varje dag av minnena? Eller var det för att få se det han aldrig kunde få. Han granskade honom varje dag, han såg den andra mannen, den man som hatade såna som han. Fai var inte förvånad, vad fanns det att gilla hos honom? Lögnerna? Smärtan? Eller det tomma skal han var? Han avundas Syaoran och Sakura. De två hade det som kallades kärlek, något han själv aldrig skulle få. Fai visste varför, han var inte värd det. Det var hans fel att Fai var död. Han undrade om han ens var värdig att bära hans namn. Han lutade sig mot bardisken och studerade det lilla cafét. Han medgav tyst för sig själv att han uppskattade att driva det. Han fann sig själv till sin förvåning att han log ett litet men uppriktigt leende ut i mörkret.  
"Varför är du vaken Kuro-rin?" han hade inte vänt sig mot ninjan ändå visste han att den långa mörkhåriga mannen stod i hörnet och studerade honom.  
"Jag har bett dig sluta använda dem dumma namnen" sa mannen tröttsamt.  
"Om du föredrar Big Dog skall jag använda det" sa Fai retsamt och log mot mannen som hade gått närmare honom. Fai tog fram två tekoppar och hällde upp det nykokade teat.  
"Det är ännu värre" sa Kurogane när han satte sig ner på stolen mitt emot Fai. Den blonda mannen log bara.  
"Du borde sova Kuro-puu" sa Fai och smuttade på teat.  
"Mm" var allt mannen svarade och Fai la huvudet på sned.  
"Sover de små?" frågade han och Kurogane nickade. Syaoran hade varit slut efter träningen med Kurogane under dagen och Sakura hade jobbat hårt i cafét.  
"Varför sover du inte själv?" frågade Kurogane misstänksamt och Fai skrattade.  
"När du frågar får jag nästan intrycket att du bryr dig" sa han leende och Kurogane muttrade något Fai inte hörde. Fai studerade den andra mannen, det gjorde ont att se honom. Han visste att han aldrig kunde få honom, inte bara för att Kurogane hatade honom utan också för att Fai inte kunde låta människor komma nära honom. Om de kom nära betydde det att han kunde förlora dem. Han ville inte låta fler människor dö på grund av honom. Det hade räckt med Fai. Han suckade lågt och tittade ner i teat. Han hindrade tårarna från att rinna ner längs kinderna. Att gråta hjälpte honom inte. Men det var svårt att stå uppe när allt han ville var lägga sig ner och dö.  
"Om du inte är glad behöver du inte le" sa Kurogane och Fai tittade upp. Han hade glömt att den andra mannen var där. Han log mot Kurogane.  
"Nu tror jag att du bryr dig igen, Kuro-tan" Fai visste att den andra mannen inte tålde när han kallade honom något annat än Kurogane, men om det höll honom på avstånd så tänkte Fai fortsätta. Men Fai kunde även finna att det var roande de stunder då Kurogane blev arg på honom. Men i denna stund blev han inte det, Kurogane verkade snarare sorgsen över det.  
"Sluta tro så mycket och se vad som finns framför dig" sa han och Fai blinkade förvånat mot honom. "Du tror inte att jag ser de stunder då du inte ler. Du tror inte jag hör när du gråter på nätterna. Du tror inte jag förstår" sa Kurogane och han stirrade stint in i Fais blåa ögon.  
"Kurogane" sa Fai med en låg röst. Han hade blivit förvånad han trodde inte att någon hade märkt det. Han trodde han dolde det väl. Han förtjänade inte att någon brydde sig, inte efter det han gjort mot Fai.  
"Du tror att du är ensam, öppna ögonen och se dem som bryr sig om dig. Både pojken och prinsessan är oroad för dig. De må inte se det jag ser men de kommer förstå förr eller senare" sa Kurogane.  
Fai vände bort blicken från Kuroganes röda ögon.  
"Lär dig se det som finns framför dig" sa Kurogane och Fai log ett stort leende.  
"Men jag mår bra Kuro-puu" skrattade han och han blinkade inte när Kurogane slog till honom.  
"Du lurar ingen annan än dig själv" sa han och Fai log. Den han lurade minst var sig själv. Han visste att han inte mådde bra. "Fai" sa Kurogane med en låg röst och Fai nickade. "Att leva är inte en synd"  
Fai var tyst en bra stund innan han mötte Kuroganes blick.  
"I mitt fall är det de" sa han och log sedan "Jag tänkte sova nu. Släck efter dig Kuro-sama"  
Han hörde Kurogane sucka när han lämnade rummet. Kurogane hade kommit honom otäckt nära. Han var rädd för hur nära han kommit. Hur mycket han såg utan att förstå. Fai stängde dörren bakom sig till sitt rum. Han sjunk ner på sängen och stirrade upp i tacket. Hur mycket av hans smärta förstod Kurogane? Han kröp ihop och slöt ögonen. Tankarna vandrade till tornet, till honom och till döden runt dem. Tårarna rann ner för kinderna, vad Kurogane än sa var han ensam, ty han förtjänade inget annat än ensamheten. Den kalla ensamheten, en ensamhet som endast kunde sluta när döden tog honom. Men han kunde inte dö fören Fai åter levde.


	2. Gå inte

Han visste inte vilken tid det var när han vaknade men han visste att de andra sov. Bristen på sömn var något han var van vid. Långsamt reste han sig upp, han slängde en blick i spegeln men vände snart bort den. Han såg mer död ut än levande, och det var kanske det han var. Han drog på sig sina kläder och tittade ner. De svarta kläderna såg annorlunda ut på honom, svart var färgen Kurogane bar, han bar blått. Han skakade på huvudet, han kunde inte vakna och tänka på Kurogane det första han gjorde, det skulle bara smärta honom mer. Han drog borsten genom håret och log sedan mot spegeln innan han gick ut. Cafét låg i mörker, han tände lamporna och gick sedan ut i köket för att börja med frukosten. Fai hade alltid gillat att laga mat.  
"God morgon Syaoran-kun" sa han utan att vända sig om. Han hade hört pojken komma ut ur de bakrerummen.  
"God morgon Fai-san" sa Syaoran och gick fram till honom. "Är Kurogane-san vaken?"  
"Nej inte än. Sover Sakura-chan?" frågade Fai samtidigt som han stoppade in bullarna i ugnen.  
"Ja" svarade Syaoran och Fai nickade. Han log mot pojken innan han satte sig på köksbänken och väntade på att bullarna skulle bli klara.  
"Förlåt att jag är sen" sa Sakura och kom in springande i köket.  
"Du är inte sen, jag är inte ens klar med frukosten" sa Fai och log mot henne. Sakura log lättat. Fai kunde se att hon fortfarande var trött, hon jobbade hårt för att hjälpa dem andra och de tog på hennes krafter.  
"Vart kan Big Doggy vara?" frågade Fai och tittade på de andra två.  
"Fai" ropade Mokona och kom in i köket. Fai plockade upp Mokona och såg på honom. "Kurogane vaknar inte" Mokona lät både rädd och sorgsen. Fai kände paniken komma krypande. Han hoppade ner på golvet. Han kände smärtan i fotleden när han landade på golvet, skadan hade inte läkt än.  
"Värkar som Kuro-tan är den som har försovit sig" sa Fai och log stort mot de andra två. "Bäst jag väcker honom"  
"Mokona hjälpa till" sa Mokona men Fai skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag väcker honom själv" sa Fai och log stort och tog med sig två grytlock. Sakura och Syaoran såg på honom med stora ögon.  
"Fai-san" sa pojken och Fai log stort.  
"Oroa er inte, bästa sättet att få upp Kuro-puu är att göra honom arg" sa han leende och de båda barnen tittade på varandra med ett osäkert ansiktsuttryck men de sa inget. "Mokona stanna med dem och om det kommer in någon så kan ni servera dem frukost. Bullarna står i ugnen, ta ut dem om tio minuter. Jag borde vara tillbaka då om Kuro-wanwan inte kastat ut mig genom fönstret" sa han och lämnade de andra i köket. Han hade inga planer på att använda grytlocken men han kunde inte visa hur orolig han var inför dem andra. Även om Kurogane hatade såna som honom hatade Fai inte honom. Han försökte att inte ha honom för nära men om Kurogane inte ville gå upp var det något som var fel. Han kom fram till dörren och knackade lågt på men han fick inget svar. Han öppnade långsamt dörren och klev in. Rummet var mörkt och han tände försiktigt lampan. Ninjan låg på golvet med filtar över sig. Fai fann det roande att han inte använde sängen, men han antog att gamla vanor var svåra att bryta. Fai la ifrån sig grytlocken och gick fram till Kurogane.  
"Kuro-tan är du vaken?" frågade Fai men han fick ingen reaktion. Han var förvånad ninjan sov alltid lätt, vanligtvis hade han stoppat honom redan vid dörren. Fai knäböjde försiktigt vid den andra mannen och skakade lätt på honom men inget hände. Han la en hand på mannens panna och kände hur varm han var. Kurogane hade feber. Fai tittade ner på honom, han måste fått det under natten.  
"Kuro-pon?" sa Fai lågt och inväntade en reaktion. Fai suckade, han var osäker på vad han skulle göra. Någon behövde ta hand om Kurogane det förstod han, kanske var det bäst att be Sakura, Kurogane skulle inte bli arg på henne. Trotts att han aldrig sagt det visste han att Kurogane brydde sig om prinsessan. Fai började långsamt resa sig upp när Kurogane tog tag i hans arm. Fai vände förvånat blicken mot den andra mannens ansikte.  
"Gå inte" sa Kurogane lågt och Fai tittade förvånat på honom. Han var chockad över att Kurogane bad honom stanna. Fai log mot honom.  
"Jag kommer tillbaka, du behöver medicin" sa han leende och tog försiktigt bort Kuroganes hand från hans arm. Fai reste sig långsamt och lämnade rummet. Han gick ut i köket och de andra tittade oroligt på honom.  
"Hur mår han?" frågade Sakura och Fai mötte hennes blick.  
"Kuro-rin har bara lite feber" sa han och gick fram till medicinförrådet. "Kan jag be er ta hand om cafét idag, så tar jag hand om Kuro-rin"  
"Fai-san" sa Sakura lågt och han vände sig emot henne och log.  
"Ni förtjänar att ha lite roligt. Kuro-Daddy kan vara lite trilsk men lämna det åt mig" sa Fai och log stort.  
"Tack Fai-san" sa Sakura och han log innan han gick tillbaka till Kuroganes rum. Han ballanserade skålen med vatten i ena handen och medicinlådan i andra. Kurogane hade åter somnat när han kom in i rummet. Fai satte sig vid hans sida och al en våt trasa på hans panna. Han tittade på medicinerna och tog ett glas som stod på nattduksbordet. Han hällde upp vatten och la i en tablett. Han bestämde sig för att ge det till Kurogane när han vaknade. Fai lutade sig mot väggen och studerade den andra mannen. Han sov fridfullt och Fai log, när Kurogane sov kunde Fai låtsas att han inte hatade honom. Han lutade huvudet bakåt mot väggen och tittade upp i taket. Han saknade Fai, varför gjorde sig smärtan alltid påmind? Var det hans straff för att han levde? Var det att tala om för honom att han valde fel? Han kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken men han lät dem inte falla. Ingen skulle få se honom gråta.  
"Fai" sa Kurogane lågt och Fai vände blicken mot den andra mannen.  
"Ja jag är här" sa Fai och tog glaset från nattduksbordet och hjälpte Kurogane att sätta sig upp. "Drick" var allt Fai sa och till hans förvåning lydde Kurogane. Han la den andra mannen ner igen.  
"De an…" började Kurogane trött.  
"De andra tar hand om cafét" sa Fai och log mot honom. Kurogane nickade bara. Fai bytte ut trasan och hoppades att Kurogane inte skulle bli varmare. Fai hade aldrig bemästrat magi som kunde hela andra. Han mindes vad Ashura hade sagt till honom för många år sedan, han hade sagt att även leende kunde hela. Fai log svagt mot Kurogane som suckade.  
"Le inte om du inte vill" sa han trött och Fai svarade inte utan log bara. Kurogane såg argt på honom men sa inget mer. Om Kurogane blev arg på honom skulle han bli frisk snabbare. Kurogane slöt sina ögon och Fai lutade sig tillbaka mot väggen. Han drog upp ena knät och vilade huvudet mot det. Han hörde hur Kurogane började andas långsammare, han sov. Fai kände hur han själv blev tröttare och tröttare. Snart sov även han. Han såg tornet framför sig, tornet som hade varit hans fängelse. Han såg Fai sitta instängd och började springa mot honom. Men hur mycket han än sprang så kom han aldrig närmare tornet. Han hörde Fai skrika hans namn innan han föll död ner framför honom.  
"Fai" han hörde en röst långt borta och han rycktes ur sin sömn. Han tittade på Kurogane som hade satt sig upp. Han granskade honom och Fai reagerade först inte innan han log mot ninjan.  
"Du verkar må bättre Kuro-chi" sa Fai och Kurogane muttrade bara till svar. Fai la frågande huvudet på sned.  
"Jag har sagt åt dig att sluta le när du inte menar det" sa Kurogane argt och Fai tittade ut genom fönstret och märkte att det redan var natt. Han måste ha sovit längre än han trott.  
"Nu bryr du dig igen Kuro-tan" sa Fai och log. Kurogane suckade.  
"Hade det gjort dig något om jag brydde mig?" frågade Kurogane och Fai tittade på honom. Han slutade le något som verkade skrämma Kurogane.  
"Ja det hade det" svarade Fai och reste sig upp. Kurogane tog tag i hans arm och stoppade honom. Fai stod helt still och tittade tomt rakt fram.  
"Varför hade det gjort det?" frågade Kurogane och Fai vände sig om med en kall blick. Kurogane släppte honom.  
"För att människor som gör det dör" sa han och gick mot dörren och log sedan "Jag är glad att du mår bättre" sa han och lämnade sedan rummet. Han gick in till sitt egna rum och sjunk ner med ryggen mot dörren. Allt han ville var att någon skulle hålla om honom men han förtjänade det inte. Fai var död och det var hans fel. Han förtjänade inte lyckan. Tårarna rann långsamt ner för kinderna, han hindrade dem inte. Fai reste sig upp och gick fram till fönstret. Han öppnade det och satte sig i det med benen utanför. Han tittade ner och slöt ögonen. Han skulle inte dö av fallet, men han kunde få drömma.


	3. Fai-san, Kuro-puu skadar mig

Han hörde stegen innan knackningen kom.  
"Fai-san?" det var Sakuras röst.  
"Kom in" sa han vänligt och hörde dörren öppnas. Han vände sig inte emot henne utan tittade ut genom fönstret där han satt.  
"Fai-san?" sa hon oroligt och han tvingade sig själv slita blicken från stjärnorna och se på Sakura.  
"Oroa dig inte. Jag bara drömde om att vara en fågel" sa han och log stort. Hon nickade och gav honom ett leende.  
"Jag undrade om du var hungrig?" frågade hon och han skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej det är bra." sa han och han tittade på henne när hon dröjde sig kvar.  
"Hur skall jag få Syaoran att le?" frågade hon blygt och Fai log mot henne. Hennes känslor avspeglades i hennes ansikte, precis som Syaorans gjorde. De enda två som inte såg det var dem själva.  
"Le mot honom. Var vid hans sida, det kommer få honom att le" sa Fai och funderade "Ni kan laga något tillsammans i köket, det står en receptbok på hyllan"  
"Tack" sa hon och log mot honom. Han nickade och hon lämnade rummet. Att få dem båda att känna lycka innan han gjorde det han var tvungen att göra skulle göra det lättare för honom. Han lutade huvudet mot fönsterkarmen. Fullmånen lyste fortfarande röd, något som förbryllade honom. Den hade lyst i flera dagar, kanske var det här vänligt för det här landet? Han visste inte, men det var något med det här landet som inte stämde, han visste inte vad. Han tittade ner på marken, att var högt upp gav honom känslan av det Fai kände innan han föll. Han hörde en ny knackning på dörren och innan han hann svara åkte dörren upp.  
"Fai" sa Mokona och han vände sig om. Kurogane kom in till honom med en bricka mat, Mokona satt stolt på brickan.  
"Mokona" sa Fai leende och satte honom i knät när Kurogane ställde brickan på nattduksbordet.  
"Fai tänker du hoppa?" frågade Mokona sorgset och Fai log mot honom.  
"Nej jag drömmer om att vara en fågel" sa han med ett stort leende och Mokona tittade mot stjärnorna.  
"Mokona drömmer också om det ibland, gör Kuro-tan det med?" frågade Mokona.  
"Man är det man är. Drömma gör mig inte till en fågel" muttrade Ninjan och Fai var förvånad över att han inte blivit lika arg som han brukade bli när de kallade honom namn. Det var som om han endast tillrättavisade dem för att han kände sig tvungen.  
"Prinsessan skickade upp mig med mat" muttrade Kurogane och Fai log.  
"Kuro-puu ljuger, det var han som tog upp brickan trotts att Sakura-chan sagt att du inte ville ha mat" sa Mokona glatt.  
"Var tyst din vita mojo" sa Kurogane och drog Mokona i öronen.  
"Fai-san, Kuro-puu skadar mig" sa Mokona och flydde in i Fais rock och Fai log.  
"Big Dog var snäll mot Mokona" sa Fai och Kurogane muttrade något ohörbart. "Mokona jag tror Kuro-rin vill prata med mig, kan du gå ner till de andra?" frågade Fai och Mokona nickade. Fai öppnade dörren och släppte ner honom på golvet och stängde dörren efter Mokona. Fai lutade sig mot dörren och såg på Kurogane. Han undrade vad han behövde göra för att få den andra mannen att hålla sig borta från honom? För att få honom att förstå att Fai inte kunde ha honom nära.  
"Vad förskaffar mig den äran?" frågade Fai och log stort.  
"Du behöver mat, du är smal som det är" sa Kurogane bara. Fai förstod att maten var en ursäkt men nickade och gick fram till tallriken. Han satte sig på sängen och började äta. Kurogane betraktade honom och Fai sänkte skeden.  
"Jag kan inte äta när du stirrar på mig Kuro-sama" sa Fai och Kurogane tittade bort och Fai stoppade en ny sked soppa i munnen.  
"Vad menade du med att människor som bryr sig om dig dör?" frågade han och Fai slutade äta. Han ställde undan skeden.  
"Att de dör" sa Fai endast och Kurogane såg på honom. "Du leker med elden!" Sa Fai varnande men Kurogane gick emot honom. Fai hasade längre bak mot väggen. Han kände väggen mot ryggen och svalde när Kurogane såg ner på honom.  
"Jag bryr mig inte om vad som hände i ditt förflutna!" sa han bestämt "Kom över det och lev i nuet!"  
"Det är inte så lätt för mig" sa Fai sakligt och vek undan blicken. Han stirrade ner på täcket.  
"Släpp ut känslorna så känns det bättre" sa Kurogane vänligare och Fai skakade på huvudet. Kurogane vände Fais ansikte emot honom och Fai slöt ögonen.  
"Innan du dör, så gå" sa Fai lågt och Kurogane suckade.  
"Jag går inte bara för att du skall kunna fly igen" sa Kurogane och Fai öppnade ögonen. Han såg kallt på Kurogane, den andra mannen förstod inte vad han gav sig in på. Fai hade dött på grund av honom, Ashura skulle dö på grund av honom, de skulle alla dö på grund av honom. Fai var tvungen att få Kurogane att låta honom vara, trotts att han älskade den andra mannen för det var det han hade börjat göra kunde han inte tillåta sig själv att ha de känslorna. Han skulle inte kunna döda honom då, men han var tvungen att döda honom! Fai reste sig långsamt upp och Kurogane backade ett steg.  
"Jag har sagt att de som bryr sig dör" sa Fai och gick emot Kurogane. "Är du beredd att göra det? Är du beredd att offra ditt liv för någon du hatar?" Den här gången var det Kurogane som stötte emot väggen. Att se ett skrämt ansiktsuttryck i ninjans ansikte var något som var ovanligt. Fai ville inte skrämma honom men han var tvungen att få honom att lämna honom ifred. "Jag ber dig gå innan döden slukar dig med, ty jag vill inte behöva skada dig" sa Fai och strök Kurogane över kinden. Ninjan slöt ögonen en kort sekund innan han öppnade dem.  
"Fai…" började han men Fai tystnade honom.  
"innan sanningen blir för mycket för dig och du bryts ner inifrån så lämna mig till min egen sorg" sa Fai och Kurogane stod som förstelnad innan Fai backade undan från honom. Kurogane såg mer ensam ut än Fai någonsin kunde påminna sig om att han gjort under deras resa. Kanske brydde sig Kurogane trotts allt men han fick inte bry sig, Fai kunde inte tillåta någon att bry sig. Han var tvungen att ge Fai nytt liv och då var de alla tvungna att dö.  
"Fai även om du inte ser det är du inte ensam" sa Kurogane och Fai vände ryggen emot honom.  
"Kurogane ensam är just det jag är. Lämna mig nu" sa han. Långsamt hörde han hur Kurogane gick mot dörren men tvekade innan han öppnade den.  
"Jag väntar på dig tills du förstår att du inte är ensam" sa han och lämnade rummet. Dörren stängdes bakom honom och Fai sjunk ner på knä. Han kände smärtan värka i bröstet. Han hade skrämt iväg den som han älskade, men det var bäst så. Han skulle inte kunna se Kurogane i ögonen när han dödade honom, men om Kurogane skulle älska honom skulle han inte kunna förmå. Och det som kom i första hand var inte hans begär utan att han skulle få tillbaka Fai, för vad var livet utan Fai?


	4. Vad vet du om föräldrar?

Fai landade på fötterna, en ny värld. Det hade hänt så mycket sedan de lämnade Ôto, världen som inte var en värld utan ett spel. Fai hade varit förvånad när han inte dött. Han trodde att han skulle ha dött, men han hade vaknat upp i en glasbubbla i en annan värld. Man vet aldrig vad som är verkligt. Han hade lärt sig det för länge sedan. Han tittade upp mot himlen, de hade besökt länder emellan detta nya okända land. Han hade tillbringat tid med Kurogane trotts det hade de inte pratat mer än nödvändigt. Fai hade fortsatt att behandla honom som alltid, som om kvällen i Ôto aldrig existerat. Kurogane hade som vanligt blivit arg på honom för alla namn han gav honom. Trotts hade saker Kurogane sagt påverkat honom mer än han trott. Orden  
"Om du tror att vi alla ändrats, vad har du då blivit?" Kuroganes röst ekade i hans huvud. Fai visste vad han blivit, början på deras undergång. Kurogane stod och betraktade honom vid hans sida. Fai fångade Sakura när hon kom ner fallande från himlen och Kurogane fångade pojken.  
"De verkar ha svimmat båda två" sa Fai eftertänksamt, att Syaoran svimmade var ovanligt.  
"Vad har du gjort med dem?" sa Kurogane och höll upp Mokona i öronen.  
"Mokona har inte gjort något" sa Mokona oroligt och Fai tog honom i sin hand.  
"Kuro-daddy är bara orolig för barnen" sa Fai och log stort när han la ner Sakura på bänken. "Kuro-rin stanna hos dem medan jag ser mig för" sa Fai och satte Mokona på axeln men Kurogane stoppade honom.  
"Det slutar alltid i katastrof när du skall göra något" sa Kurogane och Fai log.  
"Nu är du orättvist. Det är du som brukar dra ditt svärd Kuro-wanwan" sa Fai och Kurogane suckade.  
"Jag kan stanna hos Syaoran-kun" sa Sakura som vaknat och Fai vände sig emot henne och log.  
"Klarar du dig?" frågade han vänligt och hon nickade bestämt.  
"Jag vill göra det lilla jag kan" sa hon och Fai nickade leende.  
"Vi är tillbaka så fort vi kan" sa Fai och började gå utan att vänta på Kurogane. Han hade helst gått själv för att slippa vara nära den andra mannen. Kurogane började avläsa honom för bra. Inte så han förstod vad han gjort eller skulle tvingas göra, men han förstod när Fai inte var lycklig. Han såg rakt igenom honom.  
"Det verkar som vi får skaffa nya kläder" sa Fai och tittade på alla människor som gick förbi dem. Människorna på gatan såg misstänksamt på dem men Fai log bara vänligt mot dem. "Kuro-sama du får le, annars skrämmer du folk. Och sist du gjorde det blev vi attackerade"  
"De drog först" sa Kurogane neutralt och Fai suckade. "Vad spelar det för roll om vi blir attackerade, du försvarar dig aldrig ändå"  
"Men jag kan inte gå i vägen för Kuro-rins svärd" sa Fai enkelt och fann en butik med kläder och gick in.  
"Vad vill herrarna ha?" sa mannen bakom disken och Fai såg sig omkring och log sedan. "De här blir bra" sa han och tog fram en brun rock till sig själv, ett par byxor och en skjorta. Han tog fram kläder till Sakura och Syaoran också.  
"Fai ta hatten med" sa Mokona och Fai log och tog hatten med. "Kuro-wanwan skall du ha svart igen?" sa Mokona besviket. Kurogane svarade inte utan köpte ett par svarta kläder.  
"Hur betalar vi?" frågade Fai och log stort. Mokona log.  
"Vi betalar med andra kläder" sa han och manen bakom disken såg mycket intresserad ut. Han granskade kläderna Mokona spottade ut på disken och såg mycket nöjd ut när de gick därifrån. Fai tittade ner på sina nya kläder.  
"Fai ser bra ut" sa Mokona och Fai log.  
"Jag köpte en hatt till dig Mokona" sa han och satte på Mokona hatten.  
"Du skämmer bort honom" sa Kurogane med en bitter min.  
"Han hjälper oss faktiskt och om Kuro-sama blir avundsjuk kan jag köpa en hatt till dig med" sa Fai och log.  
"Sluta le hela tiden." sa Kurogane men Fai log ändå tills han såg en man som gick förbi dem på gatan. Fai stelnade till och Kurogane granskade honom. "Han ser ut som Ashura"  
"Ja men det är inte han" sa Fai och log åter igen och började gå tillbaka mot barnen.  
"Du har aldrig sagt varför du flyr ifrån honom" sa Kurogane och kom upp jämsides med honom.  
"Det är för att det är en hemlighet Kuro-rin" sa Fai och log stort och kom fram till barnen.  
"Love, love" sa Mokona när de fann de båda med pannorna mot varandra, hållande varandra i handen.  
"Nej, jag försökte bara bota hans mardröm" sa Sakura snabbt och de släppte varandra. Fai log mot dem.  
"Lyckades du?" frågade han vänligt.  
"Jag tror det" sa Syaoran som svar och log mot prinsessan. Fai räckte över kläderna till dem och såg sedan på Kurogane.  
"Låt dem byta om ifred, deras föräldrar kan inte stirra på dem" skrattade han och tog med sig Ninjan där ifrån.  
"Vad vet du om föräldrar?" sa Kurogane och Fai la huvudet på sned.  
"Inte mycket" svarade han leende innan han satte sig vid en fontän och väntade på att de båda andra skulle bli klara. "Jag tror Syaoran kommer gilla den här världen"  
"Varför då?" sa Kurogane och Fai log.  
"Är du nyfiken?" skrattade han och Kurogane puttade ner honom i vattnet och Fai såg förvånad ut men sa inget mer. Att den andra mannen puttade till honom eller blev arg på honom när Fai irriterade honom var han van vid. Det var ett täcken på att allt var som vanligt. Det var ett sätt för Fai att få honom att hålla sig borta. Kurogane granskade honom och drog sedan upp honom ur fontänen och såg till sin förvåning att Fai var torr. Fai la huvudet på sned men sa inget utan tittade rakt fram.  
"Det är en fråga du inte skall ställa" sa Fai enkelt och Kurogane suckade.  
"Hur många världar skall det ta innan du kan se och förstå att alla inte vill dig illa?" sa Kurogane och Fai log mot honom.  
"Lika många världar som det skall ta dig att förstå att jag är utan räddning" sa han och gick emot barnen när de kom. Det var ingen mening att säga något mer. Det här var en ny värld men han och Kurogane gick igenom samma sak igen. Han undrade vem som skulle tröttna först?


	5. Spegel på väggen där

Fai såg sig omkring, den här världen hade stark magisk kraft.  
"Vad har ni fått reda på?" frågade Syaoran och såg på dem.  
"Inte mycket men det är en värld där människor öppet studerade magi, de har en massa konstiga varelser så vi behöver inte gömma Mokona" sa Fai och log emot Mokona som försökt gömma sig i Kuroganes kläder.  
"Kom genast ut" fräste Kurogane och försökte få tag på Mokona.  
"Men det är bekvämt här inne" svarade Mokona och undvek Kuroganes grepp. "Fai" ropade Mokona och Fai log emot honom och räckte fram sin hand och Mokona flydde över till honom.  
"Bäst att inte reta far när han inte har ätit" sa Fai och Kurogane muttrade något ohörbart och Fai log roat.  
"Varför tror du jag kommer gilla den här världen Fai-san?" frågade Syaoran och Fai vände sig emot honom.  
"Kom så skall jag visa" sa han och de började gå emot en stor byggnad mitt på torget. "Hit skall vi"  
Fai gick in genom de stora ekdörrarna och Syaoran tittade sig entusiastiskt omkring.  
"Böcker" sa Syaoran och Sakura log emot honom när hon såg hur glad han blev.  
"Varför kollar du inte om du kan läsa dem" sa Fai och Syaoran gick bort mot en hylla och Fai betraktade honom och prinsessan. "Det är synd att vi inte har råd att köpa några böcker till honom, eller vd säger du far?" Fai tittade på Kurogane.  
"Sluta med det där skämtet" sa Kurogane argt och gick bort mot bokhyllan där dem andra stod.  
"Är Fai ledsen?" frågade Mokona och Fai skakade på huvudet.  
"Gå bort till dem andra du" sa han och Mokona nickade och hoppade över till dem andra. "De ser så lyckliga ut" Fai gick bort till en annan bokhylla och tog ner en bok. Han kände magins kraft ifrån den och började bläddra i boken. Det var ingen avancerad nivå och han hade lätt för att lära sig trollformler. "De börjar betyda för mycket för mig. Jag är tvungen att hålla dem på avstånd"  
Fai skakade på huvudet. Livet var en enda röra. Han önskade att han bara kunde gå sin väg, men han var tvungen att göra det här för att få träffa Fai igen. Han slog igen boken och ställde tillbaka den. Om han bara hade kunnat rädda dem båda hade inget av det här behövt hända. Fai tittade bort emot de ändra när han såg hur Sakura försökte dra en bok ur händerna på Syaoran. Han gick bort till dem.  
"Han släpper inte boken, Fai-san" sa Sakura panikartat och Fai tittade på Syaoran, han grät.  
"släpp boken pojk" sa Kurogane och drog tag i boken, Syaoran släppte boken och Fai fångade upp honom innan han föll till golvet.  
"Mår han bra?" frågade en kvinna som skyndat fram till dem.  
"Han har svimmat" sa Fai och såg på henne. "Finns det någon sjukstuga i närheten?" Han gav henne ett leende och hon nickade. Kvinnan började gå emot några rum i den bakre delen av bibloteket. Fai tackade och de klev in i rummet. Han la ner Syaoran på sängen och satte sig sedan på stolen.  
"Är han okej?" frågade Sakura oroligt.  
"Syaoran" sa Mokona och satte sig bredvid honom.  
"Han sover" sa Fai och reste sig upp. "Jag går och ser om jag kan hitta något att äta" han log emot dem.  
"Jag följer med dig" sa Kurogane bestämt och Fai tittade på honom.  
"Någon måste stanna med barnen!" sa Fai och Kurogane såg på honom.  
"Låt den vita saken göra det!" sa Kurogane och Fai tittade på Mokona som nickade bestämt.  
"Om far nu vill följa med mor och handla skall jag inte hindra honom. Du kan få bära" sa Fai leende och gick ut genom dörren innan Kurogane hann svara något. Ninjan han snart ikapp honom, han gick tyst vid hans sida.  
"Vad planerar du?" frågade Kurogane och Fai la huvudet på sned och såg på honom.  
"Planerar?" frågade han och gick ut från biblioteket.  
"Ja planerar, du har en plan" sa Kurogane bestämt och Fai stannade vid ett övergångställe.  
"Har vi inte alla det?" frågade han och gick över när det inte kom någon trafik.  
"Du vet vad jag menar" sa Kurogane bestämt och Fai skakade på huvudet.  
"Faktiskt så vet jag inte det, Kuro-rin" sa han ihop om att göra ninjan arg. Kurogane kunde inte få veta vad han planerade.  
"Du ser på oss och ler men när du tror att ingen ser så ser du sorgset på oss som om du vet något vi inte vet!" sa Kurogane och stoppade honom. Fai stirrade stint på honom, i en kort sekund övervägde Fai att använda magi och ta sig till en annan värld, men om han lämnade sina resekamrater så skulle han inte så se Fai igen.  
"Jag vet mycket ni inte vet, precis som du vet mycket vi inte vet" sa Fai och försökte ta bort ninjans hand ifrån sin arm, men Kurogane höll honom kvar.  
"Sluta larva runt och svara ärligt! Dina lögner lurar ingen annan än dig själv!" Fai hörde irritationen och hatet i Kuroganes röst. Han såg på honom, Kurogane skulle aldrig älska honom.  
"Om du visste sanningen skulle jag inte stå här, du hade avslutat mitt liv för länge sedan. Kanske skall jag berätta sanningen för dig" sa Fai och stirrade på honom tills Kurogane släppte honom.  
"Fai" sa Kurogane lågt och Fai log emot honom.  
"Kom nu jag är hungrig" sa Fai och började gå gatan ner. Även om han bara hade sagt orden för att Kurogane skulle släppa honom funderade han på om han skulle berätta för Kurogane, kanske kunde Fai då äntligen få dö? Han gick in i en butik och mannen där inne såg på honom med en misstänksam blick men Fai log glatt och mannen slappnade av lite. Fai tittade på de andra kunderna där inne och låtsades inte riktigt förstå vad alla varor var.  
"Vill du ha hjälp lilla vän?" frågade en äldre dam och Fai motstod att skratta, han var säkert minst fyra gånger äldre än henne. Fai la huvudet på sned och låtsades inte förstå. "Du är inte här ifrån?"  
Fai skakade på huvudet som svar och damen nickade och började plocka ihop några varor och gav dem till honom.  
"Har du några pengar?" frågade damen och Fai tog fram lite pengar han hade kvar från Ôto och kvinnan såg på dem. "De funkar inte här."  
"Pengar!" sa Fai och låtsades att han inte förstod vad kvinnan sa.  
"Nej, nej, det här är pengar" sa hon och tog fram lite pengar och såg sedan på kassabiträdet och betalade för maten.  
"Tack" sa Fai och försökte att bryta så mycket han kunde.  
"Du kommer lära dig hur det funkar i det här landet" sa kvinnan och log emot honom och Fai log tillbaka. "Ta hand om dig lille vän"  
"Tack" svarade Fai igen och gick ut ur butiken. Kurogane såg på honom med en sträng blick.  
"Du hade inte behövt lura henne" sa Kurogane och Fai log.  
"Hur skulle vi annars få mat, du arbetar ju inte!" sa han och duckade när Kurogane försökte smälla till honom i bakhuvudet. Fai tog upp en bulle och började tugga på den. Han var väl medveten om att Kurogane granskade honom och Fai gav honom en bulle.  
"Ät och var glad" sa Fai och de gick in genom dörrarna till biblioteket. De gick till det bakre rummet där de andra var. Fai steg in genom dörren med Kurogane bakom sig och dem andra såg på dem.  
"Han vill prata ensam med dig Kurogane" sa Sakura och de tittade alla på Kurogane, vad ville Syaoran prata ensam om med Kurogane? Fai såg på dem alla och gick sedan ut ur rummet. De hade alla sina anledningar att vara ensamma och han tänkte inte ifrågasätta det. De förtjänade att vara lyckliga och göra som de vill innan Fai dödar honom. Fai tittade i spegeln som hände på en väg och suckade.  
"En dag ses vi igen Fai" sa han på sitt egna språk och väntade på att Sakura och Mokona skulle komma ut och göra honom sällskap.


End file.
